Azami Satonaka
Azami Satonaka (心の言葉, Word Of The Heart) is the daughter of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. She along with her twin brother Haruki live in Hamā Town and attends Ryūsei High School. Appearance As a small child she had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. She had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching her brother Haruki. As she became older her hair darkened into a blue tint, shortened and her eyes switched to both being blue. Once she hit her early teen years her hair once again lightened back to silver; along with her eye color changing to match her mother Anna's becoming a golden color. Once she hit her later teen years however her eyes changed to a green color and her hir began gaining a slight brownish hue. Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using her zanpakuto, she usually wears white gloves. Her hair is usually always kept in pigtails, although there are certain times at her home where she will wear them in buns or straight down, or sometimes styled on formal occasions. Her more general outfit, is very similar to that of a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform with the coloring of the classic uniform: a white blouse attached with a blue, sailor-style collar with a red necktie that has a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Azami wears black tights and the classic white shoes. Like her battle outfit, Azami wears a long trench coat; though it is white instead of black and has the Satonaka Family logo on the left shoulder as well as the fact that the cloak end splits in two. Her pigtails are fashioned using skull hairbands similar to Shinigami's mask. She also still wears white gloves. Personality Due to the potential of her zanpakuto ability, Azami has been targeted by researchers and her grandfather throughout her life. As a result, she believes only in power and trusts no one except her family and closest friends. While fighting, she invokes fear and has a sadistic tone. She willingly tries to gain a reputation as the most powerful and feared fighter at her school so that no one would dare be foolish enough to challenge her. Azami will not hesitate to kill any who get in her way. She strives to protect her family to t he point of endangering herself. . Her attitude towards her brother Haruki is a complicted one. She hints that she both idolizes and is slightly jealous of his heroic personality, and is annoyed by his outgoing nature despite the way he comes off to most. According to their grandfather they are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Haruki is able to protect his loved ones without killing and is able to stand by their side, while Azami protects her loved ones through violent methods and even admits that she is unable to see why this is. Deep down, she is someone that aches for the light and the courage to show those that she is closest to how she truly feels. History Being born to two powerful shinigami Azami inherited their innate spiritual ability. She along with her brother Haruki developed a connection with her zanpakuto at a young age. This allowed her to defend her parents alongside Haruki once they were attacked by their grandfather. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds Powers And Abilities Swordsmanship: A new swordswoman she doesn't have much skill but is more than capable of holding her own in a one-on-one fight. *'Yuengiri Practioner': Azami has been trained Anna and a bit by Van in the way of the yuengiri. She is capable of intergrating into her swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the basic tec hniques yet *'Hollow Hunt': The move turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Hollow Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move. The Hollow Hunt has a purifying effect to it, this aspect of the attack makes it an effective move to use even against hollowfied opponents as it allows Azami to pull the Plus' soul from the hollow. *'Demon Hunt': The Demon Hunt is an improvement on the Hollow Hunt scythe attack. This technique causes the blade to transform more into a halberd shape as well as causing the energy around it to take on a a ghostly rainbow color. The purifying effect has improved on this technique allowing her to be able to even harm demons and send them back to hell. Accelerated Healing: Due to the nature of her zanpakuto she has developed an accelerated healing that allows her to take many small wounds before tiring. Hidden Weapons User: Taught by Atsuya, Azami has learned how to conceal daggers that she can throw with proficient accuracy. Great Spiritual Energy: Azami has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with her brother. As a child her and Haruki's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows. Her spiritual energy has develop a bond with her zanpakuto ability allowing her to generate small fires. . Zanpakuto Tanatosu (タナトス, Thanatos) is the name of Azami's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a katana pair with black sheaths. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]': '''It is released with the command '''Eclipse. When released the two blades combine into one singular blade that takes the form of a single bladed scythe. The blade of the scythe forms a crescent and take on a black and red coloration. '''''Shikai Special Abilities: Azami's zanpakuto special ability is that to create and manipulate bone growths from her blade and body as well as the ability of death envocation. Any wound caused by her blade becomes cursed and heals at a much slower rate than usual. When released her zanpakuto has the passive ability to drain the life force from the area around her casuing all organic material to wither and grant Azami a constant restoration of energy as long as there is an object in the area with lifeforce left to give. : Nehan (涅槃, Nirvana): With the bone manipulation aspect of her zanpakuto Azami is capable of using it to enhance her physical attacks or increase her defense. She can also use this ability to trap opponents or conjure up various constructs made out of bone fragments found in the ground as well as launching the bones she creates as projectiles with deadly accuracy. * Nehan Arashi (涅槃嵐, Nirvana Tempest): Azami creates several bone protrusions from herself or her sword. Once created she can control the rate at which the bones grow allowing her to impale a foe. The bones from her blade are used to pierce through the opponent's defenses by making many similar protusions from the ones already made comparable to a tree branching off in many directions. When the bones are crafted from her body she is able to trap an opponent's weapon. She can also spin at a rapid pace in order to use this to defend from projectile attacks. * Nehan Gaki (涅槃餓鬼, Nirvana Ghoul): She moves her hand along the blade causing the fossils in the immedia te area around her to come together. She can then mold what was collected into the form of various constructs taking the form of animals or various other weapons. ** Nehan Gaki: Alma '(涅槃餓鬼, ''Nirvana Ghoul: Ultimate Construct Alma): Azami's ultimate construct. She gathers every possible fossil in the area manipulating the dead foliage as well into a large walking mass. It is highly durable and able to produce various weaponry from its body. Azami is also able to hide herself inside of this being in order to protect herself from harm. * 'Nehan Ki '(涅槃木, Nirvana Forrest): By stabbing Tanatosu into the ground Azami can cause an area to erupt into a mass of bones spikes that pierce throughout an entire area. This techniques does not differentiate between friend or foe requiring Azami to only resort to using it at dire times. '''Gōmon (拷問, Torture): By striking her opponent she is able to invoke a death counter onto the foe. The first strike initiates the counters with each following strike adding onto the total number of counters the foe has on them with each one slowing their movements more and more until they have no choice but to stop helplessly. Once ten counters have been placed on the opponent Azami can choose whether or not to cause the opponent to die or to just have then severel drained of their spiritual energy. :* 'Fināre No Itami '(フィナーレ の 痛み, Finale Of Pain): is her special attack, in which she creates a miniature sun. The sun burns hotter the more injured Azami has been damaged by attacks. This uses the pain Azami recieved from wounds and injuries as fuel so the more damage her body acquires the faster and hotter the inceneration will become. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character